


Race

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Speedster versus the mostly Kryptonian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_sarai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_sarai/gifts).



"It's been done!"

"And no one can pick!"

"Answer's obvious! Supes, in a heart beat."

"Nuh unh! Flash!!! Everytime."

Superboy shook his head, and Impulse go that stubborn look to his jaw.

"Maybe we should set up a new race, and make sure no one interferes." That suggestion was either Robin or Wonder Girl or maybe even Slobo for all the boys listened.

"Race you, and winner gets to brag," Superboy shot back.

"Deal!"

When they both vanished, the team was wondering what Kon expected to do. Kon just smiled, glad he'd found a way to make Impulse feel best.


End file.
